Wesker's Twin and Fangora
by DivineElementalDragoon
Summary: What happens when a B.O.W. and a new type of creature called a G.O.W. team up to escape the horrors of the Spencer Mansion and Racoon and also plot to take Umbrealla out for good.


Wesker's twin and Fangora

By: spiderbear and WeskersTwin

It all started with Umbrella Corps they were the ones who took me and used me as one of their new weapons only instead of being a B.O.W.

(Bio Organic Weapon) I was a G.O.W. (Genetic Organic Weapon). I want revenge this is my story. One day me and Albert my twin brother was part of the research team actually head of the team he worked in a secrete lab based at a hidden mansion research station from Umbrella Corps he invited me to spend the summer to help him on his new research on the T-virus and G-virus. What I didn't know was they had one other project that he never told me about. that summer altered my life and now I spend my time hunting down the Umbrella research team that have to do with these viruses and with the genetic alteration operations. This is my curse also it is my blessing. I will never be the same no matter how I try my DNA has been altered and the only thing that I can do is make sure that no body else gets this "upgrade" it really is constantly changing me although I can control the transformations it is that I can't hide some of my features for they are now what I am. My friend Fangora is the only friend I have she to hates Umbrella Corps although she is a B.O.W. she is constantly changing like me only I can revert to my normal self although I cannot hide minor changes such as my eye's and my hair has a sort of platinum look to it I have silver nails that look like they are almost claws parts of my body have been

turned scaly with a platinum look to it. My eyes would easily give me away they are that of a dragon's only that mine are silver balls of mercury that glow in the dark. I in my human form have increased abilities such as speed, strength, and eyesight. I have been rendered with a mystical DNA of a Dragon creature of incredible strength and magical abilities the problem is that they did not know that my DNA would be fused with the DNA of the dragon they put in me. It made me into a half-dragon or some hybrid of human and dragon. This was their biggest mistake was thinking they could control me at first yes but once I got used to my abilities I broke out and fled for I hated what has become of me I am slowly slipping away as my DNA fuses and continues to change and me I change with it. I gain new abilities almost once a month for instance I started being able to see through walls I don't know how except it has to do with the magical Dragon Blood that flows through my veins now. Now Fangora will tell her description and present her story to you about how Umbrella Corps altered her life.

My name is Fangora. I was only 17 when my life ended. My name used to be

Liana Akiko Mitsusango. My family lived on the edge of the forest, the

beginning of it actually. My boyfriend, Jason, and I were exploring and

messing around in the forest as usual when we ventured too close to the

Umbrella Research Facility. We were kidnapped, separated, and used as lab

rats. My parents came after me when we were gone too long and they were

captured too. All of us were experimented on with the T-Virus. My parents

changed into zombies and i didnt seem to change at all...that is until they

attacked me and i automatically killed them with retractable claws i didnt

even know i had. Seeing my increased, strength, speed, senses, and agility

and of course the claws, the psychos stuck me in a test tube and watched me

develop. I woke up after the virus broke out in the facility not knowing

who I was or what happened to me. I ran into Rebecca Chambers and Billy

Coen who crashed into the place on a train. Rebecca was a member of

S.T.A.R.S. in the Raccoon City Police Department. She and her team were

sent to the forest to look for suspects and missing people like me. When

the virus broke out, some of the zombies and dogs escaped the facility and

started attacking people closer and closer to the actual city. Rebecca

became separated from her group and ran into the train and Billy, who was an

escaped convict and ex-marine wrongfully accused of killing 23 innocent

people during his mission in Africa. This pair ran into me and eventually

found out what I was. I scared them at first but in the end they didn't

care. They were my only friends then. My memories slowly came back as my

body kept changing. Eventually I found Jason, but he was a completely

developing killing machine. It was impossible to recognize him. He looked

like a demented werewolf. The only way I remembered him was after I laid

the final blow, his mind came back and he recognized my face. He called me

"Ayanna". Something only he called me. I killed him just like I killed my

parents. You have no idea how much that hurts. But I promised Jason I

would finish my duty as a guardian and be strong. I saved Billy and Rebecca

and I don't know where they are now. I guess they hooked up and set off to

hunt down Umbrella like me.


End file.
